OS: Cursed (Traduction de Malédiction)
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Ao is alone for a long time. Alone in this village where he's treated like if he was a monster. What if one night, just for once, he could mingle with the inhabitants of the village? Would there be consequences? Would he be happier? After all, what could be worse? (I really wanted to write about Shin-ah's origins and about his link with Ao) (English version of "Malédiction")


Hey everyone :D Here's the translation of my "Akatsuki no Yona" fan fiction ^^ I hope you'll like it :)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

A young woman and a young man approached the large pile of logs, which were piled in the center of the square, and threw their torches . The wood was kindled immediately pushed and all the villagers shouted of joy before the musicians began a rhythmic and captivating melody.

It was the Great Night of Fire . The night when the masked young people danced around the fire prior to unite themselves under the protection of the God of Fire . The night that marked the return of summer.

It was a night of drinking, laughing, impulses, bestiality ...  
The Night of Fire.

The night when everything was possible.

A young woman grabbed the arm of the young man with black hair in front of her, laughing loudly . The fire burned in their back and the young man smiled adjusting the mask that concealed his upper face.

Hand in hand , the two young people began to spin, making flying the long brown hair of the girl who was out of breath, red cheeks and eyes veiled by alcohol, dance and incense .

Those who weren't dancing clapped rhythm with their hands and all laughed in unison. Young people were dancing, laughing, twirling around the fire as the spirits of the forest.  
Their shadows reflected on the ground that slipped under their bare feet .

Young men danced torsos and bare feet while young women wore only a vague light skin dress and bare feet . Each patch of skin was marked by traditional paintings to the red dye, color of the sun, heat and summer .

When they could no longer dance , the young people disappeared by pairs and were hiding in the woods or caves around to unite themselves under the blessing of the Great Scarlet God. Every child born of this union would be lucky all his life and blessed by the gods.

It sometimes happened that young people did'nt remember with who they had shared the same layer, it was then necessary to ask the oldest what had happened and was eager to marry the lucky ones!

For those who were united during the Night of Fire, they were doing it under the divine impulse of the God of Fire. Such was His will : these young people uniting forever and perpetuating the human race.

The young woman with brown hair raised her arms and began to turn on herself, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. The young man accompanied the movement of his dance partner, just behind her.

He took her hand and made her twirl, pressed her against him...  
The young woman smiled and closed her arms on the neck of the young man with dark hair.  
Without ceasing to dance.

Turning on themselves fast-paced music, wooden flutes and drums.

But as they turned, it was as if the world had stopped doing so.  
They were alone .

Two passion beings at the center of the fire in the summer.  
Alone in the world.

Desiring themselves more than anything but washed away by the music.  
Driven by a divine instinct.

The young woman turned her back to her companion and waved hips, head thrown over the shoulder of the young man . He hesitated a moment before putting his hands on the hips of the young woman and plunging his face in the disheveled hair of the dancer.

She let out a lascivious sigh and suddenly grabbed him by the hand, smiling:

-Come !

She whispered, misty eyes and yet brilliant of desire. The young man hesitated a moment and then smiled back and followed the young woman away, away from flames and other inhabitants of the mountain village.

They run a moment, the young woman laughing and giggling in dragging the young man behind her. Sinking into the woods, she eventually drop into the grass, laughing. The young man leaned forward and smiled :

-Tired?

The young woman, panting, smiled

-Absolutely not .

She framed his face with her hands and her lips passionately imprisoned those of the young men with long dark hair. He hesitated again, but he soon gave up and found himself on all fours over the frail body of the young woman with brown hair.

They rolled on the floor, laughting, groaning and gasping muffled behind the barrier of their lips. Fireflies flew around the two young men and their light mingled with the stars above them.

The young man slipped his hand along the now bare skin of the young woman but when she raised her hands and pretended to take off his mask, he growled :

-No!

Her eyes widened in surprise :

-Why?

-Because .

\- "Because " isn't an answer...

She sketched a mischievous smile :

-I want to know who'll be the father of my child... My child who'll be blessed by the Great Scarlet God…

As she raised her hands again, the young man imprisoned her wrists with an iron fist and slammed it on the ground:

-You'll never have to know, Aiko ... Never, you hear me ?!

He lowered his head :

-Promise me not to try to discover my identity. Please .

The young woman stood in silent a moment and then approached her bare face of the young man's:

-I promise. But you surely know why you're here... ( She closed her eyes ) Scarlet God decided of that union.

Her smile widened :

-Then I beg you : give me the gift to bear your child.

The young man hesitated, then he leaned forward :

-Ok...

Their lips found again and this time, they weren't tore apart.  
Aiko gasped and closed her arms on the naked back of the young man, stroked her muscles in her hands, closed her legs on his hips.

The young man's voice, hoarse with desire and the resonance of the mask, tickled her ear:

-Aiko ...

-Yes ... Yes, I 'm here ...

The young man gave a little chuckle and whispered :

-I love you , Aiko ...

-Yes ... Yes, I love you too ...

And under the gaze of the moon, stars and the Great Scarlet God, the two young people united themselves by tradition .

Sharing the earth for layer and the sky for cover.  
As in ancient times…

$s$s$s$

When the sun rose , Aiko was alone, with the only evidence of this sacred union, a colorful mask.

The mask of the young man. A fox-shaped mask covering the upper part of the face. A mask with round, black eyes, ringed with white, overhung by two red marks with a kind of yellow cross in the center.

The young woman ran a gentle hand on her stomach :her child's father's mask.

$s$s$s$

The young man took off his clothes and threw the contents of a bucket of water on his head. He let out a muffled cry and looked up, eyes closed.

The red dye slid down his face and body ...  
Joined by black color.

The young man opened his eyes.  
Golden eyes with vertical pupils. With two red marks just under the eyelids.

The black dye gave way to a long light blue hair.

Ao sighed and put his hand to his forehead, stifling an hysterical laugh: he succeeded!  
By concealing his identity, he was able to participate once in his life to the Night of Fire .

Once he was able to approach Aiko. Once he was able to kiss her.  
Once in his life he had held her in his arms.

And she never knew who he was.  
He, the village's demon.

The heir of the Blue Dragon's power.  
The curse of the village.

Ao dropped back and laughed, not knowing if the tears rolled down his cheeks were tears of joy, relief, despair or sadness ...

$s$s$s$

Without leaving his home, Ao could see the woman of his dreams.  
Aiko's belly bulged over time and Blue Dragon's stomach twisted with pride.

He was the father of the child she was expecting with that bright smile.  
He was the one who had the chance to be chosen by Aiko .

Ao was grateful to the young woman not to have looked at who was behind the mask.

But he was sad and hurt to see that when he went out to defend the village, the young woman was shifting with disgust and horror, raising her arms over her stomach as to prevent him from approaching her baby.

Baby who was his as well…

The situation made him wanted to laugh out loud and cry in despair at a time.

Aiko should never know that he was the father.

At least, that child would be blessed by the Gods .

The presence of a father would not fail him.

Ao's only fear was that the child would born with pale blue hair.

So everyone would know.

And what would happen to Aiko and the baby?

No.

He didn't have to worry about that.  
The baby would be as beautiful as her mother.

He had nothing to fear.  
Neither for him nor for Aiko nor for their child.

Everything was going well, and he would continue to observe the young woman behind his mask ...

As he had always done ...

$s$s$s$

It was raining when Aiko felt the baby was coming.  
Ao was following childbirth away, his eyes allowing him to see everything as if he was right next to the young woman. It was almost like he could reach out and touch her.

Reassure her, talk to her ...

Show her that he was there at his side.

That he loved her.

The midwife gave calming herbs to the young woman who let out a long scream when work began in earnest.

Ao trembled with impatience and a slight fear : Aiko was so thin. If the baby was too big, she might give her life for the child.

He clenched his fists : she was strong. She would live, and their child too!

But when the midwife leaned forward to see the progress of the work, she stopped and turned pale. Ao squinted : this stupid woman was just ahead! He couldn't saw anything!

The baby's head was passing and he couldn't see anything because of this...

He turned pale when she whispered:

-Aiko... He... This child... Has... Blue hair…

The young woman pushed an horror and surprise cry

-WHAT ?!

-It... I 'm pretty sure!

-No! Not that! (Aiko yelled, eyes rolling, bloodshot) Kill him ! I want more! I beg you !

Ao widened horrified eyes when he realized…  
When the midwife, despite the desperate pleas and horrified cries of the young mother, took the baby out of her belly.

A baby with blue hair.  
A baby with cheeks marked with red.  
A baby with golden eyes.

Ao felt his heart skip a beat and he fell back, panting, trembling legs : he had just lost touch!  
As if his eyes were dim in an instant!

The man took one look at his trembling hands : his baby ... Their child...  
Was the upcoming Blue Dragon.

Ao had more and more trouble breathing:

-No... No, that's impossible! Why ?! Why does it only happens to me ?! Why ?!

He raised his head and screamed in rage and despair :

-Will He never leave us in peace?!

He winced a moment and then groaned:

-Damn It!

He clenched his fists and, putting his mask on his face, came out and headed for the house of the young woman.

He had to know how she was going.  
He had to see how was going their…

He winced: the new Blue Dragon. He couldn't bring himself to call her child.  
And he didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy.

He finally came face to the cottage when he saw a figure running out.  
Ao remained speechless for a moment : long brown hair, a slim body...

He turned pale and began to run by calling, panting :

-Wait! Aiko!

The young woman half turned, hesitated, became pale and screamed, raising her arms in front of her face to protect herself, looking down :

-NO ! Leave me alone !

Ao didn't stop and walked slowly toward her, hands outstretched before him :

-Wait, let me explain…

-DO NOT COME CLOSER!

Screamed the woman by throwing a stone to his face. The stone hit the brunt mask on the left side, and it came off and fell to the ground. Aiko bowed his head, hiding the eyes with her hands:

-I haven't asked for anything ! I didn't want this suffering ! I don't want that ! I already find myself a mother of a monster, so do not just blend in you ! I did nothing to deserve such a curse !

Ao bent down and picked up his mask, slowly, to the young woman understands that he didn't want her any harm :

-You don't have to be afraid, Aiko : I don't want you any harm. I just want to stop you from doing something stu...

-I don't want your help, you devil !

Screamed the girl and Ao's eyes widened: tears soaking her clear and hollow cheeks, eyes hopeless,… She was a pure picture of despair and sadness.

-Our child ... Should have been perfect and blessed by the gods... We... We united ourselves here...

She smiled, looking up towards the sky, soaked cheeks with tears:

-He was so sweet and... He looked so sad... He said he loved me... And I don't even know who he is...

Ao gulped and took a step forward :

-Aiko ...

-You're probably wondering why I'm talking to you about this, Blue Dragon... (She ran a hand through his hair) I thought that this man, the one I should have married, was merely a physical body which the great God would have taken possession for me to bear his child.

Aiko let out a stifled sob :

-A now… Seing the... The « thing » I made born, I rather think he was a demon. A demon that would have made me bear the new monster.

She blenched violently when Ao's hand putted down on her shoulder and she uttered a new cry:

-Let me go!

-No! You have to take you back ! This child needs you ! You're his mother!

-Never ! I refuse to be this monster's mother ! Do you hear me ?! And why are you bothering about his fate ?! Because you feel less alone, right ?!

Aiko widened eyes when Ao putted his hand under her chin to forced her to look up :

-Look at me. Just a few moments. Look at me and tell me what you see .

-A monster.

-Look better...

She shivered slightly and whispered :

-I don't understand ...

Ao waited a few seconds :

-Aiko ... That night ...

-No...

-It Was...

-No.

-Me.

The young woman turned pale and pulled him away while screaming:

-NO! No, that's impossible ! It can't be !

Ao held her by the shoulder

-You have to take you back ! You're the living proof that I'm not a bloodthirsty monster! I'm a human being! I ...

-Bullshit ! You're a monster ! A monster that will cause our downfall to all! A monster… Who defiled me and knocked up another monster of it's kind !

The man with blue hair was like shot in the heart and he stepped back, shocked:

-Aiko ...

-Do not call me by my first name, you monster ! Let me go !

And the young woman whirled heading at full speed towards ...  
Ao paled :

-No! Come Back !

There, on the other side of the forest ...  
Was the cliff.

He clenched his fists and ran after her :

-Aiko ! Come Back ! Do not do it !

But the young woman laughed without turning :

-I've been tormented enough ! I'm finally free !

She raised her arms and, without looking back, plunged into the void.  
Ao lunged forward desperately reaching out :

-Nooo !

The young woman didn't utter a cry. She smiled .  
Ao could see tears rolling down her cheeks but the worst ...

Was her eyes. Her eyes were also smiling. Like if she didn't believe him .  
She always believed in the perfect dream of a God who was united to her.

Ao felt his eyes fill with tears when Aiko's body crashed against the rocks below and grimaced :

-No...

He felt his heart was broken, like if she had torn it and had prevailed in her fall. Ao straightened up and for a moment hesitated.

What if ...  
What if he dropped himself?…

What if he was ending his suffering and his loneliness by first ending his life ?  
What if he joined Aiko in death?

Ao felt his legs begin to tremble and he took a step forward : yes...  
After all, it was best to do... What kept him here? Aiko was dead, the villagers hated him, a new Blue Dragon was born and ...

Ao swallowed : yes... The new Blue Dragon ...  
His child.

His son.

Was he going to let him alone with this village of fools ?  
Was he going to give up his child and successor ?

Would he be that coward and selfish?

Ao shook his head and pushed the tears that had invaded his golden eyes .No.  
He would be brave.

For this village in which lived Aiko.  
For him. For his son.

Ao looked up and took off his mask, leaving his face soaked by rain and tears :

-Why? ...

But no one answered him.  
He was alone .

Alone in the night .  
Alone.

As always ...

$s$s$s$

As suspected, the new Blue Dragon was entrusted.  
The villagers did not suspect for a moment that this child was actually his.

And he trusted that it would continue this way.

The child looked nothing like his mother. Apart from his puny side, there was no recall the bright smile of his mother, her cheerful face ...

No.

Like his father, he had golden eyes with vertical pupils , clear face, red marks under his eyes, short blue hair ( slightly darker than his) ...

He should never know.  
Ao had made a promise to himself: « Seiryû » should never know.

He should never know that he was his biological father.  
It would be too painful for both of them.

He might love him in spite of himself, Ao could not help but being angry on this child to be also affected by this curse. After all, it was his fault if Aiko was dead!  
If he had been born normal, nothing of this would have happened !

But deep down...  
Ao knew that if the love of his life was dead, it was primarily his fault.

He had disobeyed the rules.  
He had went out.  
He had united himself to her.  
He had entrusted his child ...

And now she was dead.  
By his fault.

And Ao knew it very well.

$s$s$s$

Ao stormed out of the cottage, far from the village of at least one kilometer:

-Damn it! Where went this little pain in the ass?!

He growled, clenching his fists .

Would his son… This child never obey him?!  
It was the second time he went out as Ao had forbidden him to do so!

-What an idiot!

He muttered between his teeth.

He saw less and less well, like if "Seiryû" was « vampirizing » his power.  
Seiryû...

He couldn't bring himself to give him a name .  
Doing it meant to focus on him.

Suffering and pain at the same time .

Ao heaved a frustrated growl again : it has been four years since Aiko had committed suicide .  
And that was four years he was watching over their children.  
Over his successor.

He didn't want to lock up or isolate him from the village, far from it ! Instead, he wanted to protect him from the villagers from these morons and their stupid belief !  
Protecting him from their wickedness and despair that ensued .

Yes, even if he refused to confess, Ao loved this child.  
He couldn't bring himself to hate him.

But he had to be strong and uncompromising ! He had to prepare him for what awaited him... A life of suffering, loneliness,pain, grief... Because Ao knew something very well : he would not always be there to watch over him. Sooner or later, "Seiryû" would have full powers. And sooner or later... Ao would die.

The man shook his head and quickened his pace: it either, the child would never had to learn it!  
It would destroy him mentally and he might die in turn.

He must at all costs protect and teach him how to defend himself.  
Because he would not always be there to watch over him.

Finally , Ao reached the village. There, on the edge of the forest, five kids were playing tops, laughing and ...

After all... Not laughing. In fact, they were making no sound .

He walked quietly closer to see what was going on and, at the same time, he recognized the nearest child. A child with a mask and blue hair.

-Seiryû...

Ao blew. What was happening ?  
Had the child made friends despite his curse?  
Were they playing together ?!

A slight smile stretched his lips when his son whispered softly:

-Excuse me… But… Can I…

The nearest child stepped back several steps and Ao' smile froze:

-Watch?...

Gently finished the little masked boy. The children froze a moment, then fled howling and screaming with fear mingled with tears … Leaving Seiryû alone the middle of discontinued tops .

When the little boy dropped his head with a sigh, Ao clenched teeth, frowning with some chagrin :

-Poor kid...

It was horrible: he had asked nothing and now he found himself away from everyone. Treated as a monster and dangerous killer. And Ao had never seen a sweeter child ...

He clenched his fists and walked grumbling :

-Seiryû!

The child jumped and Ao saw with some pain that he had to let go a top in his hand. A top he had probably hoped to launch in turn ...

The man with blue hair frowned and leaned forward:

-Come. We return.

Muttered in a voice call abruptly without taking the child by the hand.  
The boy gave a little yelp of surprise when his predecessor pulled him forward, without another word.

Ao tightened his son's hand in his, so small and frail in comparison.  
Poor kid ...

Poor kid ...

As Ao feared, they had to cross the entire village to finally find peace of their home. People turned on their way, running away, looking down, uttering fearful groans.

The man with the golden eyes clenched teeth while the little bowed his head with sadness.

These morons villagers! Couldn't they see that, for generations, the Blue Dragons protected them from the dangers of the outside?!

Not a word was spoken during the return journey.  
Seiryû was well aware that Ao was angry and absolutely not wished to antagonize the benefit.

Once there, Ao swung the child inside growling :

-I've forbidden you to leave ! Why don't you listen to me?!

The child stumbled and nearly fell but caught himself « in extremis » and Ao went grumbling to their water supply. Wearing a sip from his mouth, he heard the child blow :

-Sorry Ao...

The man closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh , but as he was about to speak , his son preceded him :

-But ... I would like to have... (He twisted the hem of his tunic with his hands ) Friends ...

Ao hesitated , vaguely looking over his child's face. What was he believing? That the villagers would suddenly change their behavior ?

He lowered his head and smiled :

-Well… But...

He suddenly dropped the spoon which fell into the bucket of water with a crash. Suddenly grabbing the child by the neck, he lifted him from several inches and put his face close to his :

-You really think it's possible even after what just happened ?! Huh?!

Seiryû gave a little moan and Ao uttered a new cry :

-It's impossible ! You don't understand ? ! You better stay home as I command you !

Became enraged, Ao brutally pushed the little boy who fell back, uttering a yelp. The man hesitated a moment: he had... He was very hard on him .

No doubt he would have been more tends, soften him the cruel truth of the life that awaited him...  
No! He should not hide him the truth! Since he was out and had disobeyed, he will have to pay the consequences! This was it: life was hard and it was not especially smooth !

He sighed and sat down :

-Really, you only cause me troubles and problems!

Resigned not to talk, it was impossible not to give in to the sound of the little voice that reminded him gently :

-Ao ... You're the previous Blue Dragon, right?

-Yes, so what?

-Why ... Why are all the villagers fleeing me?

Ao bit her lip and turned his head, unable to imagine the desperate look of the child. Seiryû breathed, more perceptive than he did believe :

-They… Hate my power ?

Ao hesitated : he was still very young to know the truth, but ... He could at least explain which curse was hanging over his shoulders, right?

-People who cross the look of the blue Dragon petrify.

He said softly. The boy let out an horrified yelp and Ao giggled half :

-I mean... That's the stupid rumor that the villagers believe in. We don't turn people to stone , but the look of the Dragon provokes a crisis in people... Sometimes it's even heart attack.

Passing his hand over his tired eyes, he delivered :

-In any case, it is a terrible power.

Seiryû's muffled sob made him turn abruptly:

-Stop bemoan, you whiner !

He cried, suddenly striking his fist on the wall, just above the head of the little one who lowered his head and raised his arms to protect himself. What did he believed, that pain in the ass?! That he could whine all his life on his pitiful fate ?!

That Ao would always be there to protect him ?!

Why did he have to be so frail and weak ?! Why would he do not forward ?!  
Why was he acting so ...

-But I... (Gasped the child ) If I'm hated...

-What do you think? ! (Ao yelled) You're cursed, you hear me?! Cursed! Cursed by the monster! Cursed by the Blue Dragon ! Can you understand that ?!

Under his mask, he could almost see the children's eyes widen in horror and filled with tears . But Ao squinted : he absolutely had to prepare him for what lay ahead . Unable to let him lean glimmer of hope of making friends : he never would .  
It was a lie, an utopia.

-Damn it! (He snarled more for himself than for the child) I don't know what this supposedly legendary power is useful to, but why does it insist on staying in our village?! Even when the Blue Dragon dies, it always reborns among us!

Punctuating his sentence with a new blow on the wall that made the child shook, Ao growled :

-And the villagers with their stupid rumors !

New blow.

A blow to distract himself from the almost physical pain that oppressed his heart.  
There, at that moment, he had just to thought back at Aiko's last work...

These words that had hurt him so much...

 _You're a monster ! A monster that will eventually cause our downfall to all! A monster... who defiled me and knocked up another monster of its kind ! Do not call me by my first name, you monster ! Let me go ! I refuse to be this monster's mother ! Do you hear me ?! And why are you bothering you about his fate ?! Because you feel less alone, right ?!_

Ao frowned and turned quickly to sit down again, his back facing the boy, fighting against the rage and sorrow tears invading his golden eyes : why ...

Why did the Blue Dragon had chosen their village for the reward of his eternal curse? Why? ...  
Why should this burden be accompanied by so much pain and suffering ?!

In his eyes... In the eyes of his child, he had read the same fear that he had seen in Aiko that night.

Fear. Sadness. Despair. Suffering ...

Under the weight of emotions, Ao lowered his shoulders for a moment .  
Why? ...

Aiko ...

He still remembered his face, the softness of her skin, the slight redness of her cheeks when they were united under the watchful eye of the moon...

He still remembered her smile, her voice, her beautiful laugh of his , the sweetness of his thick brown hair… Her blue eyes like stars in the summer sky ...

She was so beautiful... Why did she have to put to the world the new monster of the village?  
Why did she have to die ?!

-Ao?...

-Hm?

He growled, his head clouded by memories and veiled eyes.

-There... There are bad guys coming over there…

Ao tensed imperceptibly and asked, trusting one hundred percent in the eyes of his successor :

-Are they close ?

-They've made a fire and they're watching over here…

Well, that didn't answer fully the question, but at least Ao knew that the emergency was near. He got up painfully :

-Damn it...

He growled, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, his eyes were troubled and he felt like the ground was moving. Putting his hand to his head, Ao collapsed retaining an exclamation of surprise and pain :

-Ao!

Cried the child while gently taking his arm. The man jumped to this contact and he suddenly pushed the little boy :

-Stop it! I d'ont need your help!

Rising with difficulty, Ao grabbed his mask and sword, regardless of whether his son was following him or not. It was sure: Seiryû would never let him go alone in mission.  
First, because that Ao forced him to follow these indirect "lessons" and second, because the little boy worried about his health.

Placing the mask on his face, Ao smiled : this child was too tender.  
And yet, despite all his efforts, he couldn't hate him…

$s$s$s$

-So? Did you observed my technique?

-Yes, I did.

-Good. You must learn to wield the sword as soon as possible, you hear me?

He turned away, raising his mask on top of his head, determined to return as quickly to...

-Ao ?

He stopped, attentive to the question that the child would soon ask :

-Why do you fight with a sword ? Why don't you use your eyes against the bad guys?

Ao abruptly turned and grabbed the child by the neck :

-Listen to me, Seiryû: those eyes are cursed ! (He brought his face close to the child who grew pale in front of the sudden anger of his predecessor) I'll teach you how to use them because it's my job but never do it! The spell would turn against you!

He shook slightly the boy' shoulder:

-The crisis of your opponent would hurt you as well! It's a double-edged sword, do you understand that?!

The little vaguely nodded and Ao insisted:

-And more, if you use this power, you will attract hate of everyone! You will be targeted , you ...

Ao gritted his teeth and held a howl of rage : he was about to tell him everything. To show him everything that would be banned if he had the misfortune to use this cursed power.

Aiko …

The young woman's bright face was imposed to him and he closed his eyes for a moment : how could he made Seiryû understand all the suffering that awaited him if he used the power of his eyes, even only once?! How to make him understand the suffering that he had felt for so many years ?!

How to tell him that this power had made him lost the love of his life and his own child ?!

He let go of the boy and stood up as Seiryû looked up at him:

-So... So I will not use it...

Ao suppressed a relieved sigh, at least he understood .  
He didn't have to tell him everything that he understands the dangers of this power.

Really, Seiryû was a clever child ...

-If I protects the village with my sword, then I'll have... ( He seemed to hesitate ) Friends ?

A gust of wind shook Ao's long blue hair while he looked at the boy, hard and sad looking at the same time.

Poor kid ...  
Having friends seemed to be his only envy.

He demanded nothing, almost never complained, didn't cry nor fainted upon seeing the blood ... He was so quite for a child his age...  
And the only thing he wanted ...

He could never have it.

He could never have these friends he wanted so much .  
He could never grow up as a normal child ...  
He would never have companion ...  
He would never be happy ...

Never ...

Facing with the hope of his successor, Ao whispered , voice hoarse with sadness :

-Of course not...

Seiryû bowed his head with a sigh , the glimmer of hope that had informed his golden eyes disappearing little by little... Ao hatched a moment the body so small and frail of the child , not knowing how to react.

Should he open his arms? Reprimand him? Do nothing and change the subject of conversation?

Ao gulped and turned around, his fists clenched .  
Aiko ...

He began to walk mechanically to the village , his face contorted with grief : poor kid ... His life was already so dark, so empty future ...  
A life of solitude was waiting for him...

He would never have friends ...  
Nobody would ever talk to him ...  
And very soon he would find himself alone ...

Ao choked back tears of frustration and rage :

-Ao !

He could hear the sound of Seiryû's race, just behind him. He could almost see, his little arms stretched forward and his terrified face :

-Ao !

Ao was unable to stop.  
If he stopped and turned now, he might burst into tears in front of so much injustice, facing the sweet face of the child ...  
Facing the memory so painful of Aiko ...

-Wait! I beg you, don't leave me alone !

The sound of falling and a cry.  
Ao hesitated to go back to see how the child was going.

Quickened his pace:

-Don't look back... He's brave enough and he must learn to fend for himself ! He can get up alone and get back to walk !

Looking up, Ao closed his eyes for a moment and a hiccup shook his shoulders: it was so unfair ... This little boy deserved as much love as another one.  
Or even more!

He had not asked for this curse! He just wanted to have friends !  
To receive love !

And he would never have those things!

A sob made him hesitate and suddenly a voice, his own, echoed in his head :

You have to take you back ! This child needs you ! You're his mother!

His own words... Those he had addressed to Aiko, trying to convince her...  
Words he knew true.

And for four years he had behaved like a monster, deliberately turning his back on this poor child who was his as well. Refusing to take care and give him the love he needed so much...

So, a slight smile on his lips, Ao opened the left hand and slightly stretched it back ...  
As an invitation to be taken...

Soon, he heard Seiryû's heavy breathing, his mingled gasps and relieved laughter came closer. He heard the sound of his race...

He felt his hand so frail grasp two of his fingers and gently grab them.  
As a lifeline. As a benchmark .

As a child would grab his father after a nightmare ...

While he felt the weight of the eyes and smile of his son on his neck, Ao didn't look down, staring ahead.

Seiryû should absolutely not see his face.  
He should absolutely not see the tears rolling down his cheeks ...

He should absolutely not realize that he was Ao's weakness and his greatest pride…

$s$s$s$

-Hang over the handle! Lift the arms higher, dammit !

Seiryû grimaced and obeyed without a complaint. Ao felt a slight smile dawning on the edge of his lips :

-Advance the left leg. Just like that, perfect.

The boy bit his lip because of the effort and stumbled, losing all admirable position in an instant. Ao frowned

-Again.

-I... I can't, Ao... It's too difficult...

-Again!

-But...

Groaned the little vaguely , looking up at him :

-Do it ! You have no choice! If you want to defend the village, you absolutely have to learn how to use a sword, you hear me, Seiryû ?!

The boy let out a sob and raised his arms again, tears of tiredness and exhaustion rolling down his cheeks.

-Come on! Top up! The left leg forward! Come on!

-I'm trying... It's too heavy, Ao!

-Stop complaining and do it!

The little boy sobbed and stepped forward, swinging the sword in his hands, pointing it toward a tree... He dropped it when the blade struck the trunk and screamed before stumbling and spread out.

Ao sighed and growled, clenching his fists :

-Get up! Again!

The boy stood up and approached the sword sobbing but as he grabbed the handle, he let go a cry. Ao looked up to heaven:

-What?!

-Ao… Sorry , but ... But it hurts too much...

The blue haired man snarled :

-You 're not going to complain with simple light bulbs, right ?! So you take the sword and you do it again!

-But I ...

-Again!

The little boy groaned and gently grabbed the handle. Seiryû bit his lip and stood up.

-Okay. Now hit the trunk with all your strength .

The boyraised his sword and obeyed, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The blade ricocheted against the trunk and barely scratched .

-Again.

-But...

-I said: again.

The boy gasped and pulled the sword...

Every other day, Ao taught him to fight with his sword. And every other day, he taught him how to use the power of his eyes. And the show was repeated endlessly until sunset. Only then Ao allowed the child to pack the sword and go eat.

The boy ate absentmindedly his soup in silence...  
And Ao did the same, thinking back to that tiny but certain progress the child has done.  
When he would die, the child would have to fend for himself without using his eyes and...

The sound of wood that hits the water startled him and he raised his head: Seiryû had fallen asleep in his soup bowl. Head first.

Hesitating between laughter and anger, Ao yet chosen to blow and straighten the child by the neck:

-Come on! Finish your soup before going to sl...

He widened his eyes: Seiryû slept so deeply that he didn't hear him!

Ao hesitated, feeling uncomfortable: what should he do? Wake him up?...  
Bring up his bed and tuck ?

And why not sing a lullaby?!

The boy moaned in his sleep and buried his face in Ao's throat who's eyes widened, extremely uncomfortable :

-Errr... Seir-…

-Hm... Ao...

The man with the golden eyes swallowed and gently placed his hand on the little boy's back to lift him up:

-Yes yes, I'm here... All right, sleep little guy... Sleep...

The little boy smiled in his sleep and Ao rose slowly, hugging the sleeping body of his successor.

When he lay the boy in his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, he hesitated a moment before finally gently remove his mask. The face of the little boy appeared to him, so sweet, so frail...

Smiling in his sleep ...

Ao smiled and gently grabbed the hands of the child... Before outlining a face : it ranged bulbs that were far from small. Blood had dried in blisters and hands were streaked with incisions.

Ao shook his head and stood up, took out a bag of bandages and began to coat the child's palms of ointment before enrolling them in bands .  
The boy frowned and let out a soft moan :

-Ao ...

-Hush hush... It's alright, it'll calm your pain.

-Ao... Don't... Don't leave me alone...

The blue haired man parted mouth within the scope of the surprise and after a moment he grimaced before leaning forward and hug the sleeping child's body against his :

-I promised, I promise, I'll never leave you alone...

He gasped and tears rolled down his cheeks to soak the child's hair:

-I'll never leave you... My little boy...

Ao felt the smile of the little boy stretching his neck and his tears redoubled

-I promise...

$s$s$s$

New fight against bandits. But this time , Ao feared for his life .

His eyes were growing weak and his body seemed increasingly heavy.  
He looked behind him a few second: Seiryû was clenching his fists trying not to scream his name.  
The blue haired man smiled: at least, the boy wasn't in danger right now.

This moment of inattention allowed the last bandit to raise his weapon and hit him in the back. Ao collapsed with a gasp. The bandit raised his weapon with a sneer:

-It's over for you, monster !

But suddenly, a cutlass springs and cut the purse of the man who stepped back, throwing his weapon of surprise. Ao turned back: who?!  
Who had just saved his life like that?

-Ao!

His eyes widened: so that was it! It was the child who had saved him by running the knife !

Ao stood up and growled against the bandit :

-Leave!

The man let out a horrified scream and ran away, arms tight on his torn purse. A shooting pain passed through Ao's head who suddenly collapsed blinking at full speed :

-Ao!

Screamed the little boy.

-What ... What's happening to me?…

His eyes widened :

-No...

-Are you ok?! He's gone! He ran away! Ao!

Ao felt his mask fell down, he heard it hit the ground ...  
But he didn't see Seiryû's face on his right.

A huge smile stretched his lips while the boy's voice came to him:

-A… o…?

A gust of wind shook his hair:

-I'm blind ...

His smile widened :

-I see... Nothing at all...

A sneer shook his shoulders before he bursts into hysterical laughter, head up to the sky and arms outstretched :

-Hahaha ! Great ! Finally ! I can finally die ! I no longer have any power: my body has nothing extraordinary anymore! I am finally free from this curse !

He laughed again for a moment before yelling :

-I am human... Finally !

He could not stop laughing : Finally ! Finally he had lost that stupid power ! Finally, he got rid of the curse ! Finally he was human !  
And finally he could die and join Aiko !

Finally! After so many years of loneliness and suffering, he was able to mix with others !

It's been so long that he expected that! Finally he was released from that power as useless as dangerous!

His laughter choked in his throat when he suddenly remembered that he was not alone. That Seiryû was next to him. That Seiryû had heard everything.

Which face was he doing, he who believed that Ao was his only friend? He who was convinced that Ao understood him and protected him from the human stupidity.

Was he wondering if Ao had lied to him all these years ? Was he disappointed, sad, angry ?  
After a moment, Seiryû helped him to get up and they walked slowly on the road to the village, the smallest stepped front and...

Ao blinked, unable to see anything:

-Hu?…

This noise ... This slight tingling ... He asked softly , slightly surprised and amazed :

-You wore bells before?

-I've found them. Their sound... Their sound is pretty...

-Ah…

Ao smiled :

-That's a good idea... Even blind, I can know where you are...

He heard the boy chuckle and shake the bells in every direction, as if he was proving that he was there at his side … As if he was showing him that he would never abandon him...

Tears invaded Ao's blind eyes: Seiryû… His son would never abandon him... And him ... While his heart was slowing gradually ...  
He who had made the promise to always stay by his side ...

He who was his father ...  
He who had killed his mother ...

He who was his only friend ...

Ao gave a little sob and clenched his fists :

-Forgive me...

A few tears fell to the ground after rolling down his cheeks : what selfishness ! He had promised the child to stay with him ! He loved him ! That boy was his son ! He who had wanted to prove to Aiko he could watch over their children after death ...

The child uttered a slight exclamation aback face these tears and Ao gasped :

-Forget me... For... For leaving you alone!

Tears were rolling and he wasn't able to stop them. He was really about to tell him... To reveal Seiryû that he was his father. To explain who was his mother. To tell him that he had loved him with all his heart .

He could only cry

-Forgive me !

His heart skipped a beat and he fell forward, his body shaking with heavy and uncontrollable sobs. His child ...  
His little boy ...

How would he survive alone ?!  
How was he going to do without him ?!

-Forgive me, I beg you , Seiryû...

But his eyes widened when, in the darkness of his blindness, two light hands brushed his cheeks and a voice softly whispered :

-You've done good job, Mr. demon…

His eyes widened :

-Is it… You?...

Aiko smiled and brought his face closer to hers :

-Our son is really beautiful, Ao... Far from being a demon ...

He gasped and closed his hands on the young woman's :

-I thought you hated me...

-You did good work, Ao: he will cope. (She smiles) Now come ... It's been so long that I'm waiting for you to come...

She leaned forward and, tenderly, gently, placed her lips on his. So, Ao closed his eyes, leaving a life of suffering and loneliness behind him...  
Leaving his only son behind him...

His little boy ...  
Seiryû…

He breathed again:

-Forgive me... I love you… Sei… ryû…

A smile on the lips, Ao was carried away...

Was the woman who was gently taking his hand real?  
Was she an illusion?

Mattered little to him...  
He could finally rest and see her again...

Just… For a… Moment ...

And as the breath of his predecessor stopped, the little boy with blue hair felt a tear roll down his cheek .

Ao was dead.  
He was alone .

For real…

- _No, Ao ... Let's talk about something else. But, I feel stupid : the words don't come to me... It looks like they are stuck in my throat ... But, please, speak._  
 _Ao..._

 _Let me hear the sound of your voice..._

 _I beg you ... Don't leave me alone..._

 _I'm here, me!_  
 _Don't leave me !_

 _Don't leave me ..._

 _I beg you ..._

 _Ao ..._

* * *

There it is ;) I hope you liked it ^^

Thanks for reading and see you soon ^^


End file.
